The Mark of Athena
by readerofricksbooks
Summary: When the Greeks want to unite with the Romans they naively come to the Roman camp in a flying ship. But when Octavian sows mistrust, and a senate meeting is called to decide their fate, the greeks are not sure that they will make it out alive.
1. United at last! At least, they hope so

**I don't own any of the characters Rick Riordan does. This is my prediction of MoA. Please review truthfully so I know what to work on in my writing skills. Enjoy**

The Mark of Athena

I

Annabeth

Annabeth was nervous. She could see a small city approaching in the distance and she knew that somewhere there, Percy would be waiting. She was really excited to be able to see him after so long, but a small part of her worried that he would be different—changed somehow. Don't worry, she told herself, he probably can't wait to see you. "Thinking about Percy?" A voice interrupted her thoughts. Jason had crept up on her silently.

"How did you…?"

"Just guessed. Are you nervous?"

"Yeah…I guess. I just can't help thinking, what if he's changed? What if he doesn't remember me very well or doesn't like me anymore?"

"I doubt he's changed. He probably can't wait to see you," Jason replied.

"Maybe your right," She answered doubtfully. But what if Jason was wrong? She forced herself not to think about it.

"We are beginning our descent!" Called up Leo. The sails creaked as the boat began its journey down through the atmosphere. They were both silent as they watched the ground come closer. They were about to land in a square lined with shops inside the small city. "The Forum," said Jason.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"The Forum, that's what it's called."

"Oh…" They drifted back into silence. Annabeth looked down. She could see people running towards them to greet them when they landed. Whether that greeting would be friendly or not, she didn't know. She strained her eyes to see if she could make out Percy among the crowd, and sure enough, there he was, waving at them wildly and pointing toward the northeast. "I think he wants us to land in that big field over there outside the city; the one with the craters and scorch marks," said Annabeth.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. No weapons allowed inside the city limits." Jason laughed. "I guess that includes this giant warship. Leo! Go land in that big flat field over there!"

"The one that looks like a nuclear test zone?"

"Yeah! That one."

"Great. Grand Commander Leo is on it!" Leo shouted up.

"I thought we decided that you were Repair Boy," Jason laughed.

"Hey!" Leo said with mock hurt. "As the one who built this ship I can decide my own rank!"

"Okay "Grand Commander". Just get us over to that field," answered Jason. "Next thing you know, he'll start having us bow when we come in his room," he said jokingly to Annabeth.

"I heard that!" Shouted Leo.

"How did he hear that?" Jason asked with an embarrassed look on his face. Annabeth only laughed and looked over the side again. They were much closer now and she could make out faces clearly. Percy was standing in a toga with two demigods on either side of him, a muscular boy with a babyish face and an African-American girl. Close behind them stood another girl with dark hair and a purple cape. "That's Reyna," Jason pointed at the girl with the cape. "She's the camp Praetor. I was Praetor too before I lost my memory, but I don't know if they've elected a new one or what."

"Who are the two demigods next to Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"I assume that's Percy?" Jason said, pointing at Percy.

"Yeah."

"Well the girl next to him is named Hazel. She's a daughter of Pluto. I don't know who the boy is though. He must have gotten here after I was taken away by Juno."

There was a thud and a small squeaking noise as they landed, but surprisingly, even though Leo was driving/sailing/flying, their landing was quite smooth. Here comes the moment of truth, thought Annabeth as the gangway was lowered. Piper and Leo joined them and together they walked down the ramp.

A scary sight awaited them in front of Argo II. There must have been more than 100 people waiting for them, and more were still arriving. Some were dressed in full battle armor and others wore togas. Jason started introducing everybody, but Annabeth didn't pay any attention. She was focused on Percy. He was standing there awkwardly in a toga, but when he caught sight of Annabeth he grinned. "Hi," he said.

Annabeth didn't wait to respond. She just stepped down onto the ground and ran toward him, giving him a fierce hug. "It's good to see you Seaweed Brain," She said. He was about to introduce her to his friends, when a voice rang out and said: "Well, well, well, if it isn't the _friendly_ Greeks come to help. Enough tenderness. How do we know we can trust these Greeks? Greeks have never been the friends of Romans, and why would that ever change? In the Trojan War they gave a gift of a wooden horse, but inside were enemy soldiers who attacked and destroyed the city! How do we know if they don't have a whole army of soldier inside that warship waiting to attack at a moments notice?" The voice belonged to a tall scrawny boy, with hair the color of straw, who didn't look like much, but had an evil glint in his eyes that couldn't be good.

Percy stepped up. "Octavian please! I have proved myself at this camp! These are our friends!"

"He's right!" Piper added. We've come in peace. Things _can_ change. I know Greeks and Romans have never gotten along well together, but there's always a first time for everything, right? Without our forces combined we cannot defeat Gaea and the giants. And anyway there are only three of us. We hardly pose any threat to this camp!"

As if on cue, Leo, who had been getting more and more excited, burst started smoking and burst into flames, and the whole army stepped back and raised its weapons. Leo quickly put out the fire and raised his hands. "Sorry!" He said, smiling sheepishly. "I just got a little excited, that's all."

"This is just what I mean!" Shouted Octavian. "Even if these Graeci _do _mean well, which is very unlikely, this "fire boy" could burst into flames whenever he gets excited and burn down the whole camp.

Reyna stepped in. "Enough Octavian. Save it for the senate. As long as they do not show any hostile signs we will treat them as our guests. Since it is dinner time now we will eat first, then we will conduct a senate hearing to decide their fate."


	2. Traces of the battle still remain

II

Annabeth

Annabeth was glad. Percy hadn't changed at all. On the way to dinner he had introduced her to the two demigods who had been standing next to him when Argo II had landed. The girl was named Hazel, like Jason had said. She was a daughter of Pluto, and even though Annabeth thought of the god of the underworld as cold and distant, Hazel seemed warm and friendly. The boy's name was Frank. His father was Mars, the war god, but despite Frank's muscular body, he didn't seem very warlike.

They were at the mess hall now, and since she could have whatever she wanted, Annabeth ordered a calzone with spinach, pepperoni and four different types of cheese, something her stepmother always made. Percy ordered a huge burger and fries. An invisible waitress poured a sparkling blue drink into his glass, and Annabeth couldn't help smiling. Hasn't changed. "You still like blue soda I see," said Annabeth.

"Reminds me of home," he said.

They were the only ones reclining at their table (A weird custom the Romans had. Really, who eats lying down?), but then Jason and Piper joined them. "Percy this is Jason and this is Piper. Jason and Piper this is Percy," Annabeth introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," Percy said.

"Nice to meet you too," they said in unison, which made Percy laugh.

The rest of dinner they just sat making small talk, waiting until the senate meeting. Annabeth should have been nervous, but she couldn't keep her spirits down long enough to worry. This was one of the best days of her life—she was reunited with Percy.

After a while Reyna stood. "We are about to host a senate meeting to discuss uniting with the Greeks and sending out a quest. Everybody who will be participating should be at the senate house in 15 minutes. The rest of you go back to your normal activities," she announced.

"I guess we should get going." Percy stood. "Come on I'll show you guys the way. I guess Jason knows it too." He smiled.

Just then Leo came running up. "Guys, I'm so glad I found you!" he was breathing hard. "I thought you already left to the forum without me!" Then he saw Percy. "Hi you must be Percy! I'm Leo! It's nice to meet you!" he said breathlessly.

Percy laughed. He was so cute when he laughed. "Nice to meet you too Leo."

As they walked toward the senate Annabeth wondered what the outcome would be; would Greeks and Romans unite, forgetting their past quarrels and go on a quest to save the world, or would they choose to remain hostile toward each other resulting in a conflict that even the gods might not be able to control? It all depended on this meeting.

Annabeth glanced ahead and noticed Octavian walking toward the senate and talking with a couple of other Romans. He saw her looking and smirked at her, then turned back and continued with his conversation. Annabeth could barely control her anger. The only thing this guy cared about was power. He didn't care about the Roman camp, he didn't care about the world—all he cared about was his own welfare. Annabeth turned away in disgust. The sooner they were on their quest and away from here the better.

They were now passing by the Field of Mars. Suddenly from under a pile of rubble sprang a huge Hellhound. Annabeth stumbled back, but it dashed straight for Octavian. Just in time Percy uncapped his sword and threw it. It impaled itself on the monster's rear end, and the hellhound crumbled to golden sand, most of most of which landed on Octavian. "What was that doing there?" Annabeth asked.

"It was probably from the battle we had yesterday," Percy said.

"You should have let it eat him," joked Jason. "It would have saved us a lot of time in the senate." Octavian brushed himself off and looked at Percy in amazement. Then he composed himself, sniffing haughtily in their direction, and continued walking.

"Wow," Piper said. "I can't believe anyone could be so ungrateful."

Soon they reached the border of the city. Next to the road there was a statue without arms and just a lump of rock instead of legs. "Hey!" it shouted at Annabeth when she tried to pass it. She looked at it in surprise. "Yeah, I'm talking to you! I can sense a weapon on you! Oh a golden knife! _Oh_…very dangerous. Hand that knife over here please!"

"But sir, you don't have any arms. How can I give you my knife?" asked Annabeth bewilderedly.

"Oh, another Smart Alec I see." The statue glared at Annabeth. "Well you'll soon learn some respect! Julia! Get over here and take her weapon!" Annabeth stood there speechless while a little girl about six years old with a beaming smile came and took her knife, putting it on a tray along with some other weapons.

"Hey!" said Annabeth. "That's my knife!"

Percy stepped in. He was laughing. "Annabeth, this is the Pomerian Line, and no weapons are allowed past it. It's some kind of ancient Roman tradition. And this is Terminus, the god of boundaries and stuff." He pointed at the statue "He's okay." Then Annabeth remembered what Jason had said. No weapons are allowed inside the city. This must have been what he was talking about.

"Yeah," said Terminus. "Julia here is trained to handle weapons. Isn't that right Julia?"

"Yes," she giggled, and ran off with the tray.

And so, Annabeth stepped into the city, the senate house in front of her and her friends behind, unsure of what would happen and with no weapon to protect her if anything went wrong.


End file.
